Diabolik Lovers VERSUS II Vol.2 Shu VS Reiji/Translation
Track 1 - Hidden Feelings 0:08 Reiji: “Hmph, it seems like you’re not good in dancing as always. We have practiced like this for countless times, when are you going to become a satisfying partner for me?” 0:26 Reiji: “Father is hosting a party tomorrow night, remember? We came to the castle early to practice, and yet… this is hopeless.” 0:40 Reiji: “See, you always turn like that when you get careless. Your back is bending forward. Throw out your chest, pull yourself together, and act dignified. Right. One, two, three. One, two, three.” 0:55 Reiji: *chuckles* “What’s with that face? Are you not feeling well?” 1:04 Reiji: “Could it be that you’re heating up, even though we’re only touching like this?” *laughs* “Who knows. As the proof, look, your hands are becoming hotter than before.” *chuckles* 1:31 Reiji: “Me, teasing you? How rude. I don’t have such intentions. It’s just that you’re showing a ridiculous reaction towards everything I do, so… I only want to have fun by turning you into a toy. Ahh, does that mean I’m teasing you then?” *chuckles* 1:59 Reiji: “If you think I’m being mean, you only have to stop responding to me. Right. Like a noble princess. Not reacting to anything, not panicking towards anything—just like frozen ice.” 2:20 Reiji: “Why are you shaking right from the beginning? Look, your feet are going out of order. Pull yourself together, now! This is why I can’t take my eyes of you.” *laughs* “Well, besides… even though you’re still no good, you are much better compared to my stupid brothers.” 2:56 Reiji: “Hmm? What is it? Me? Really? I’m simply acting as usual… No, I guess not. You’re right, it seems that I’m talking a bit too much.” 3:14 Reiji: *claps* “You, stop the music! Let’s take a little break. You must be tired too, right? Come, have a seat here. This castle’s grand staircase landing is truly… The night view you can see from here, if compared to that of the human world’s is…” 3:42 Reiji: “Hmm? …I see.” *wings flapping* “So we have a lunar eclipse tonight. See, you should take a look too. The moon is gradually waning, right? No wonder the familiars are making so much noise. Our race, whether we like it or not, receives influence from the moon.” 4:18 Reiji: “You should know it really well too, right? Through that body of yours.” *chuckles* “However, lunar eclipse is a little different from full moon. Let’s see, it’s difficult to state the exact difference because it’s not the same for each case… but to sum it up in one line, it makes us unstable. It’s considered normal even if slightly strange things happen.” 4:53 Reiji: “In other words, the reason why I’m being unusually talkative and a bit kind to you… it’s all because of the lunar eclipse. Here, come closer to my side.” 5:12 Reiji: “I see. Seems like it serves as a proper reason. How convenient.” Reiji: “Hmm? It’s nothing. I was just talking to myself. But well… the moon looks like it’s been stained by the color of blood. Isn’t it interesting? It’s as if the moon is being eaten by something. Don’t you think so?” 5:48 Reiji: “Why are you struggling? Do you find it uncomfortable in my arms? Or maybe…” *chuckles* “Are you being faithful to another man?” 6:06 Reiji: “Tonight, your body temperature feels overwhelmingly pleasant. It feels like your warmth is melting my frozen heart away. Is it wrong for me to embrace that warmth? No. Not that you have any rights to refuse. Now, come closer. It’s all because of the moon.” *kiss* 6:44 Reiji: *laughs* “Your face is as red as the moon. What’s wrong? Hmm?” Track 2 - Duel Under the Lunar Eclipse 0:01 Shu: *yawn* 0:09 Reiji: “You’re… Shu. When did you…” Shu: “Hmm? I’ve been here right from the start. It’s unusual for you not to notice my presence. Well, guess we can just blame it on the lunar eclipse.” Reiji: “Unbelievable. Are you sleeping in a place like this?” Shu: “This place has a nice view. It’s perfect for resting, and I fell asleep before I knew it. Even after you guys arrived, I didn’t notice until just a while ago. That’s why I didn’t see nor hear anything.” 0:51 Shu: *sighs* I’ll leave and go back to sleep. Maybe somewhere I can’t see that annoying moon.” Reiji: “Wait! Where are you going?” Shu: “Does it have anything to do with you?” Reiji: “Not at all. Usually I’d simply ignore you, but… I wonder if it’s because of the moon? I’m asking you to stop.” Shu: “Because of the moon, huh…” 1:22 Shu: “Well, in that case… maybe the same goes for me. I’m actually responding to your voice like this.” Reiji: *grunts* “…that’s right. You’ve always been like that.” Shu: “Hmm?” Reiji: “You’ve always annoyed me with your words, and then I’d wonder about why we’re so different… even though we’re brothers who share the same blood.” 1:56 Reiji: “You think so too, right? You’re also wondering if Shu and me are really brothers, right?” Shu: *sighs* “How annoying. Whatever, who cares about that. I’m leaving. If you want to pry around like a lowlife, you can go and see old man instead.” 2:20 Reiji: “You really are hopeless. You’re always running away like that. From everything. Even though you realize that something might be happening to the things you love, you pretend not to notice. Do you think you’ll be alright if you believe that you have nothing to begin with? Just like that violin given by father.” Shu: “…” 2:53 Reiji: “But there is something unique here. Something irreplaceable that cannot be retrieved again.” Shu: “What are you trying to say?” Reiji: *chuckles* Shu: “I’m asking you. What are you trying to say?” Reiji: “Don’t you understand? You always pretend to be sensible like that. Even when the things you love are lost and taken away, you always act like you understand. What I’m saying is that I really hate you for that reason.” 3:31 Shu: “You’re the one who caused it.” Reiji: “Are you going to blame others? …well, it’s true that I might have taken away the things you love. But after that, you were acting as if nothing happened. Even though in your heart, you must have hated me up to the point of wanting to kill me. Right now, you’re about to commit the same mistake. Don’t you realize?” Shu: “What do you mean?” Reiji: “There’s something you love here, and I’m trying to take it away. You are trying to act sensible and overlook it.” *rustles* 4:23 Reiji: “What is it? You should be quiet. Just do it! If you’re being too annoying, I’m going to punish you.” *chuckles* Shu: “By something I love, are you referring to that girl?” Reiji: “Don’t try to deny it now. It’s very obvious. Well, not that I’m going to helplessly hand this person down to you.” 5:01 Shu: “Heh. Well, this is bothersome. Things would’ve been better if you can understand that I’m simply suppressing my emotions… Besides, this girl wouldn’t be taken away by you. After all this time, her body won’t be able to survive without me.” Reiji: “…” Shu: “Even if I hand her to you here, she’ll only return to my side in the end. Well, it doesn’t matter. If you want to settle things and decide who she belongs to—right here and now—I accept that challenge.” *draws sword* 5:55 Reiji: “Are you saying we should have a match with those swords?” Shu: “It’s perfect that we have old man’s favorite antiques here.” *throws sword* “The one who loses will have to pull back, and not get involved with her further. How does that sound? Isn’t that great to settle things between us?” 6:18 Reiji: *picks up sword* Fine. As you wish. Shu: “Just in case you lose, don’t get involved with her anymore. Hey, you too. Don’t approach these glasses ever again.” *rustles* Shu: “You’re annoying. Nothing would change even if you’re yapping now. Who cares if we’re provoked by the lunar eclipse. In fact, this situation would drag on forever without it.” 7:03 Reiji: “That’s right. Holding onto these ill feelings would only cause more misunderstandings. It might be better for both of us to settle things by killing each other like this. The moon is also eroding away, just perfect.” *draws sword* Shu: *sighs* “How troublesome. Let’s just start.” Reiji: *chuckles* “I have to thank the moon for this.” 7:51 Shu: “How long has it been since we cross swords like this?” Reiji: *laughs* “It’s back in the distant past. It’s surprising that you’d bring up stories from the past. I never thought of you as such a sentimental vampire.” Shu: “You were always so frustrated because you couldn’t win against me.” Reiji: “I wonder how it’s going to be now? It’s different from the past, when there was still a gap between our physical builds.” *swords clashing* 8:30 Shu: “You’re pretty good.” Reiji: “I wouldn’t want you to think that I didn’t improve since then.” *attacks* *swords clashing* Shu: “I guess that means a long time has passed.” *counterattacks* *the duel continues* 8:52 Reiji: “Don’t try to avoid the question, just answer.” Shu: “…what?” Reiji: “Are you planning to hand her down to me? Your feelings for her are only to that extent. Can I interpret it that way?” Shu: “…” Reiji: “No answer. That means…” Shu: “I’ve told you. I’m not obliged and have no intentions of handing her to you. As for which one of us she belongs to, she should know the answer better than anyone else right?” 9:27 Reiji: “Fine. I understand what you mean. I’m satisfied after hearing how you truly feel, because that’s what I’ve been seeking for all this time.” *drops sword* Shu: “What’s wrong? The match isn’t over yet.” Reiji: “I forfeit.” Shu: “…huh? Are you kidding?” 9:53 Reiji: *laughs* “You should know better than anyone else, that I’m not that kind of man.” *throws sword away* Shu: “You…” Reiji: “Hmph. Excuse me.” Track 3 - Reason of Irritation 0:01 Shu: “Reiji, wait! …is everything influenced by the moon…” *sighs* “How annoying.” 0:17 Shu: “Hey, you. Stop looking so dumb.” *laughs* “Our positions have been flipped. This must be his way of taking revenge.” *sighs* “And for me to get provoked by that, I guess I must be influenced by the moon too. Tsk. I don’t like troublesome things like this. I hope he didn’t notice.” 0:50 Shu: “Still, does he think that I’m going to overlook what he did in this situation? He’s completely looking down on me. Damn it. So this is how he’s always felt.” 1:10 Shu: “Hey, you. Where do you think you’re going? Don’t say you’re going to chase after him. Right now, I’m incredibly irritated. This is so tiring and bothersome, but even more than that… do you like him better than me? Ah, I guess that means you only love these fangs of mine after all.” *kiss* 1:53 Shu: “Not that I mind.” *chuckles* “No matter how much you’re in love with him, he’s saying that he’s done dealing with you. That means, you can’t run away from me anymore. Right?” 2:17 Shu: “He’d probably feel insulted and shove you away, but I’m not like that. You belong to me after all. All you have to do is give me your sweet, warm blood. Nothing more, nothing less. It seems different for him though…” 2:45 Shu: “Hey. Do something to subside this irritation of mine. Here, with your body…” *bites* “This isn’t enough. You feel the same way right? You want me to bite deeper… stronger… harder…” *sips blood* “…say it.” 3:41 *rustles* Shu: “Stop struggling, you’re so annoying. At this rate I’m gonna crucify your limbs onto the wall, just like that god of yours. Or could it be… that you’re actually wishing for that?” *laughs* *bites* 4:11 *clothes ripping* Shu: “How troublesome. Do you even need any clothes?” *laughs* “You’ll only get… messed up like this anyway. I’m actually quite fond of this appearance of yours. Like this body line. Well, not like it’s unbearable to see.” *bites* 4:52 Shu: “Damn it. Even though I’ve snatched you away from him, I don’t feel satisfied after all.” *sighs* “…I guess it’s only obvious. This is just the same as dogs or cats that dig into the feed thrown before their eyes.” 5:15 Shu: “Let’s go for this ear next. Is this what retribution means? Heh. You must be surprised too, to hear me saying something like that. But…” *bites* “Right now, he should be as irritated as I am.” 5:55 Shu: *laughs* “He should know too that even if our positions are flipped, it’s by no means pleasant. I wonder what he’s going to do, when he finds out that I’ve sucked your blood… It’ll be interesting.” 6:25 Shu: “Hey, don’t stagger. You’re going to search for him right away. I’m feeling irritated too. It’s not that I’m no match for him. This is a suitable payback.” 6:43 Shu: *laughs* “What’s with that face? Do you think I’m throwing you away? Don’t worry, I have no intentions of letting you go. Don’t put me on the same level as him. Unlike him, I’m honest… but this doesn’t mean I’m a jealous person.” 7:10 Shu: “I’ve always thought of you as mine, from a long time ago. That’s why, wouldn’t it be ridiculous for me to get jealous? Now, go and show off that appearance to him. Quick.” 7:31 Shu: “Go. But don’t forget. You are my woman.” Track 4 - Lunar Eclipse Flower 0:06 *door opening* 0:10 Reiji: “So you came after all. I knew that you would. There’s no way Shu would keep quiet in that condition. Normally Shu would call this troublesome and ignore you, but… he’s not supposed to be that type of man. Maybe it was my fault that Shu became that way.” 0:43 Reiji: *chuckles* “You look horrifyingly hideous. He must’ve done it on purpose anyway, for the sake of showing off to me. No matter how much we clash, we are brothers after all. I can understand that much.” *rustles* Reiji: “I’m sorry for involving you in this ridiculous dispute…” 1:10 Reiji: “…what’s with that look? You don’t have to be so surprised! The moon told me to apologize, so I simply followed its command. It’s not that I’m covering anything up. Or are you saying that I’ve told a lie to dodge this situation? Even though I’ve apologized, however, it won’t change the fact that we’re currently fighting over you.” 1:47 Reiji: “To begin with, it’s my problem with Shu that made things to be this complicated. Well, though you’re undoubtedly causing it to escalate even further.” *chuckles* “…shall I tell you what it means?” 2:12 Reiji: “You are a sinful person.” *kiss* “If it wasn’t for you, Shu and I would probably never clash to this extent… even if we can’t get along with each other.” 2:41 Reiji: *sighs* “Good grief. Lunar eclipse is such a troublesome phenomenon. For me to pour out the words hidden in my heart… Normally, it’s plain unthinkable.” 3:03 Reiji: “Look. The lunar eclipse flower is blooming. The reason why I went out of my way to the greenhouse, is to see this flower. This flower belongs to the dark world. It blooms during lunar eclipse, and withers when the eclipse ends.” 3:25 Reiji: “Night-blooming cereus, was it? It’s similar to that. It’s just that one is a pure white flower which blooms at night, while this one is ominous and red. Just like the color of that eroding moon.” *chuckles* 3:51 Reiji: “Somehow, looking at this flower makes me thirsty. My throat is so dry, so much that it feels sore. Is it… because you’re here by my side? But then again, I can’t just sip your blood here.” 4:19 Reiji: “Even though I did hand you to Shu once, do you think I did it because I wanted to? Who knows. What about you…? What do you want me to think?” 4:41 Reiji: *chuckles* “You are a terrible person. Please do not tempt me. How much those words sway me… you have no idea. Unbelievable. How indecent.” 5:06 Reiji: “You lightly approach someone like this, pretending to be pure as you spout out tempting words. Don’t they call this type of person a ‘witch’ in the human world? In that case, you are undoubtedly a witch. One who tempts vampires.” *kiss* 5:33 Reiji: “Ah, the flower has bloomed. Take a look. It’s spreading out widely towards the moon, right? That unreserved honesty is just like you. You look like you’re begging me to drink your blood.” 5:55 Reiji: “I’m aware that Shu sent you here. That, and how he’s challenging me. Normally, I would never fall for such an obvious provocation. But today, we’re having a different night. I can’t seem to hide my true intentions and desire, so much that I find it surprising myself. 6:22 Reiji: “Besides… No, I should keep quiet about this one. Let’s just say that I’m accepting Shu’s challenge. Do you want to know what I truly feel? The answer… is this.” *bites* 7:02 Reiji: “Somehow, I feel much better after accepting it. It’d be nice if this condition continues, not only for tonight… The fact that it’s impossible might be a punishment we vampires have to carry.” 7:25 Reiji: “Now, we shall move to this side of your neck. Turn it in.” *bites* “…more. I still can’t let you go. *drinks blood* 8:04 Reiji: “Hmm? What is it? Do you have something to say? Unfortunately, I won’t listen if you ask me to stop.” 8:19 Reiji: “Get along with Shu?” *scoffs* “Weren’t you listening to what I said? Maybe it’s impossible for a carefree person like you to understand, but just like humans… that also applies to vampires.” 8:36 Reiji: “In short, we don’t get along. It has nothing to do with sharing the same blood. If anything, that’s exactly the reason why we despise and clash with each other. I believe it’s normal to think that way.” *bites* 9:09 Reiji: “Sharing the same blood means having the same nature at the core. Isn’t it only obvious to think that way? Don’t you think so?” 9:26 Reiji: “What is it? Is there something wrong with my face? …looks in pain? Me? Ridiculous. Is that why you’re touching my face?” *chuckles* “Did you actually think that I’m crying?” 9:50 Reiji: *sighs* “Even though I am being sentimental, crying is just… Something is clearly wrong with you too. You have to be punished. Now, since you’ve held it out… Right, give me your hand.” 10:17 Reiji: “We’re having a lunar eclipse tonight. It’s a convenient day, when we can just blame everything on the moon. Rather than having me drinking your blood, why don’t we try something a little different? Instead of having me touching you, today you can try touching me. I’ll grant you a special permission… to touch me with those hands.” 10:56 Reiji: *chuckles* “I’ve told you earlier. If you ask whether I’m teasing you or not, then yes I am teasing you. It’s a sudden impulse. Isn’t it nice for once? Or do you dislike amusements?” 11:24 Reiji: “Basically, I’m not good at being touched. Even though I’ve touched you before, I never really allowed you to do the opposite right? I’m granting you a special permission to do that, so you should answer with a smile.” 11:48 Reiji: “It’s not that I want to do something mean. For fun. That’s right, just for fun.” *kiss* “Now, come here. 12:10 Reiji: “My fingers have touched you countless times, and they remember how they traced the shape of your body on countless occasions. That’s why, you shall do the same with yours. First, you can start with my face… Right, stroke it slowly. Ah, like this… That’s right, do it more slowly.” 12:45 Reiji: “How is it? …Eh?” *laughs* “Nice skin, you say? This is why women’s thoughts are interesting. Praising a man’s skin, eh. Your skin is quite nice too, actually. It’s smooth and soft.” *kiss* “I even think that I want to keep touching your skin like this, for as long as possible.” 13:26 Reiji: *chuckles* “What’s wrong? Are you embarrassed? Your cheeks is turning red like ripe apples. Here. If you pull away that much, you won’t be able to touch me right? …Right. Don’t be embarrassed and hold out your hands. That’s right.” 13:54 Reiji: “Now, touch my neck. Ah, your hands feel really good. Extremely so. I even feel that I want you to keep touching me.” 14:15 Reiji: *chuckles* “I find this interesting myself. Must be because I’m becoming more open.” *sighs* “For some reason, my body is turning hot. I thought your blood has completely suppressed it, but it seems like that wasn’t enough.” 14:44 Reiji: “Now, please… touch me more. You may touch everything you want from me. Where do you want to touch? It’s alright. You can just blame that moon as well.” 15:08 Reiji: “Now, where is it? …my heart?” *laughs* “Ridiculous. You’re seeking a heart from a vampire like me…” 15:24 Reiji: “That’s enough.” *sighs* “We had a little too much fun. Now, stand up. Wear your clothes properly… though your clothes are so messed up, it’s not even worth fixing. Go back, and then report everything to Shu.” 15:51 Reiji: “I don’t mind at all. Just a while ago, I handed you over to him. It’s too late to— Hmm? How I… truly feel? It’s nothing more than nonsense caused by the moon. It’s not meant to be taken seriously.” 16:17 Reiji: “Shu sent you here for the sake of showing off. If you report this result to him, Shu should approve you in return. You can just tell him that you completely deceived me.” *walks away* 16:36 Reiji: “Wait, you say…? In the end, what is it that you want to do? You can’t do anything right? Even with this moon, you can’t even put your feelings into words. Well, granted… you’re not a vampire. But even so, I hit the spot right?” 17:11 Reiji: “Still… let’s see. Shall I add one more thing to this nonsense and lead you into temptation? If you hold out that hand of yours towards me any further… I will take it that you have that intention in mind. As for how I truly feel, how about leaving it to your interpretation? If you don’t mind this condition, then go on. Feel free to hold out your hand.” 17:52 Reiji: “…! …It’s alright. I won’t fall for it. You are simply affected by that moon, so you almost touched my sleeve in an instant. I told you, right? Everything that has happened tonight is nothing more than mere nonsense.” 18:18 Reiji: “Now, the time for fun is over. Well then, if you excuse me.” Track 5 - Undelivered Intentions 0:09 Shu: “Oh, it’s you. Come here. Closer… Right, over here.” 0:28 Shu: “Did Reiji have his way with you?” *laughs* “He must’ve held back. I’m not sure if it’s the moon’s influence, but it’s weakening—my nose and senses. Usually, from your smell and presence… I can tell what you’ve been doing. All of it.” 0:56 Shu: “But it’s different right now. Well, nothing I can do about it. It’d be meaningless to resist a natural phenomenon anyway. Now, tell me about what happened. If you don’t, I’ll directly ask your body for the answer. How’s that? Still not going to say it?” 1:23 Shu: *sighs* “So troublesome. In short, this means you want me to use these hands to do all sorts of cruel things to you… Like this…” 1:40 Shu: “Oh? This isn’t my fang mark. Did Reiji actually take my challenge? Hmm…” *laughs* “Interesting. Who would’ve thought that Reiji would do it. Hey, how did it feel to be ordered around and bitten by Reiji?” 2:16 Shu: “It’s not that I’m going to do anything with it. In the end, the most unclear thing here is your will. I’m pinning you down and drinking your blood as I like, and Reiji is doing the same thing. Are you voluntarily allowing us to do this?” 2:38 Shu: *sighs* “This is bad… I’m getting annoyed again. Normally I’d easily let this slide too… Hey, know that you’re the one who’s causing me and Reiji to get this irritated—so much that we’re leaving fang marks on you like this. But keep in mind that this isn’t jealousy. I am simply irked to see you behaving like a doll.” 3:17 Shu: “Hmm? You don’t know what to do?” *sighs* “You have my sympathy. It’s not that I don’t understand your pain. That’s why, all you have to do is let your desire lead you to the answer. Like this…” *bites* 3:53 Shu: “You just have to decide whose fangs you like, right? Well, the answer is obvious though.” *sips blood* *laughs* “That Reiji, he must’ve sucked your blood while pretending to be calm… while filling his heart with something dark.” *bites* 4:37 Shu: “Don’t you feel that way too?” *sighs* “I was going to sleep, but all the drowsiness flew away because of you. You have to take responsibility and keep me company until the end.” 4:58 Shu: “Where do you want me to touch next? You can choose any spot you like. But then again… you never make any requests, right? Or more like you can’t do it, because you have too much…” *chuckles* *bites* 5:28 Shu: “I’m staying true to my desires though. As you can see, I drink your blood, sleep, and eat as much as I like. If you think it’s wrong to clearly state what you want, well… it’s fine, but I can’t agree with you. I do whatever I like. It’s troublesome otherwise, so this is comfortable.” 5:55 Shu: “Here, lick my fingers. What am I going to do with these fingers? I have no idea either. I just want to see you actively doing something. You want to believe that the person I’m holding right now isn’t a doll, right?” *chuckles* 6:24 Shu: “Now, open your mouth. If you don’t, I’ll open it by force. That’s right, slowly… Just think that you’re licking something sweet.” *laughs* “Not bad. It’s warm. I feel strange.” 6:54 Shu: “Hey, deeper.” *chuckles* “Does it hurt? I want to see you suffering. That’s all there is to it. Right, you’ve gotten quite good.” 7:14 Shu: “Do it while thinking about how many times these fingers have given you pleasure. That way you won’t be able to put them to waste, right?” *laughs* “Your eyes are filled with tears. After all, desire is an honest thing.” 7:37 Shu: “You want it, right…? Rather than these fingers, you want to be pierced by these fangs right? So deeply that they gouge out your heart. As you wish… No, I can no longer hold back.” *drinks blood* 8:17 Shu: “This neck is getting unsightly. It’s a good spot to leave signs for everyone see that you’re being consumed, but… I’ll leave a mark somewhere only I can see. Like your back… or here. I’ll leave one so nasty that it wouldn’t disappear from your skin.” *bites* 9:00 Shu: “For humans, vital nerves are flowing through this nape right? I’ll thrust my fangs in there.” *rustles* Shu: “It’ll hurt more if you struggle though? See, if you behave I won’t make any mistakes.” *bites* 9:33 Shu: “It’s really rich.” *chuckles* “Thanks to the moon, we made a new discovery. Seems that it doesn’t only bring bad things.” *sips blood* 10:01 Shu: *sighs* “I feel tired somehow…” Shu: “Hey. What do you think Reiji has in his mind?” 10:20 Shu: *laughs* “You don’t even have the energy to answer. I guess it’s only obvious, since I did take a lot of blood in one go. Besides, there’s no way you’d know what he’s thinking about. Even I, his brother, don’t understand.” 10:46 Shu: “…ooh? So he said something like that. How creepy, even if it’s caused by the moon. Hey, don’t you think that under the influence of lunar eclipse, for some reason we vampires…” 11:14 Shu: “…no, it must be my imagination. Ridiculous.” Track 6 - The Meaning of Forgiveness 0:01 *footsteps* 0:07 Reiji: “Good grief. You’re jabbering about unnecessary things.” Shu: “Hmm?” Reiji: “I came because I was worried that you might be talking about something unnecessary, and it turns out to be true after all.” Shu: “Reiji…” Reiji: “Sorry for intruding. It looks like the lunar eclipse is fading away, so I thought I’d come back.” 0:30 Reiji: “Listen, you. And Shu too. The words I say are influenced by the moon, and thus should not be taken seriously.” Shu: “Do you want to leave it at that?” Reiji: “Well, what about you? If—just in case—my words reflect my true feelings, can you forgive me?” Shu: “What do you mean?” Reiji: “You should know it well. The meaning of forgiving me.” Shu: “What do you want to do?” Reiji: “I’m asking you. Don’t put it back in my hands. I want to hear your answer.” 1:23 Shu: “Tsk. In that case, I can’t forgive you.” Reiji: “Hmph. Figures.” Shu: “Yeah, but it’s not just you. I can’t forgive myself either.” Reiji: “What do you mean by that?” Shu: “It means me and you, both of us, are wrong.” Reiji: “Shu?” 1:53 Shu: “…hey, you understand too right? When you think about what went wrong, Reiji isn’t the only one to blame.” Reiji: “Please stop, I don’t need any sympathy. The one who caused it is none other than me.” Shu: “Really?” Reiji: “Really. Seriously, it feels wrong when you answer with good grace like that. Even if it’s because of the moon, it’s still eerie.” Shu: “The same goes for you.” Reiji: *chuckles* “That’s true.” 2:32 Reiji: “Ah, one more thing…” Shu: “What?” Reiji: “Earlier I said that I’m handing this person down to you, but I’m taking it back. After all, I also think that winning a match by default would only leave ill feelings.” Shu: “Taking it back? Heh, I’ve told you plenty of times but…” 2:53 Reiji: “This person belongs to me. Though I did dismiss everything as mere nonsense. That time, did you touch my sleeve by accident? …or was it a subconscious will that you don’t realize either? Don’t you find this very interesting? However, if you put it that way… maybe it was a subconscious will too that drove me to ask you to hold out your hand.” 3:30 Reiji: *chuckles* “The moon is turning back to normal, and it made me realize that my action from earlier was by no means vampire-like.” Shu: “Because you clearly say what you want, and then come to take it by force.” *laughs* Reiji: “In short, that is indeed the case.” *kiss” 3:59 Shu: “Ah. Hey, I don’t think that one was caused by the moon. But then again, you’ll fall back to my side in the end. No matter how many times you try to crawl up… with these fangs, I will drag you back down into pleasure.” *kiss* Reiji: “As you wish.” 4:37 Reiji: “Now, you. Tomorrow is father’s important party. How about going to sleep soon? If you like, I can serve some chamomile tea before bed. Shu, are you coming too?” Shu: *laughs* “I’ll pass. I wouldn’t want you poisoning me.” Reiji: “Oh, too bad. I thought I’d use some poison to instantly thrust you down into Pandemonium.” Shu: “How troublesome. I’m going to sleep. The moon’s finally calmed down and all.” Reiji: “Yes, it seems so. The nice full moon is waking me up.” 5:33 Shu: “Night.” Reiji: “Good night, Shu.” 5:40 Reiji: “Well then, let’s go. Let’s forget that good-for-nothing and have some tea.” Translation by Prevolt on Tumblr References Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations Category:Translations